


Shipping Crate

by IrisoPage



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Choking Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Snatcher decides the best way to sneak on the SS Literally Can't Sink is to stuff himself and Reader into a crate together. This can only go so well.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Shipping Crate

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive.  
> I still can't believe Snatcher shoved himself into a crate for a free vacation.

"I should have come with anyone else."

"..."

"Literally anyone else would treat me better than this."

"..."

"I should have gone with the Conductor. He was all 'Aye, I'm taking the wee bitlets on a crrrruise.' I could be at the bar right now!"

"..."

"I could have even gone with Empress. She could have been my Sugar Mama this entire time."

"..."

"You know who I could have gone with? The ma-"

**"ENOUGH!"**

Snatcher screeches right into your ear. 

He tries to straighten himself up to look taller and more intimidating, but he already took up most of the container you two were squished together in. You could barely see him in the first place, since he blended in with the dark walls of the shipping crate, his eyes and mouth being your only light source. His body was coiled around you as you used him like a bean bag chair. It was like if your hammock turned out to be the world’s whiniest giant snake.

"When  _ you _ make enough to pay for a vacation, you can buy your own ticket." He huffs, attempting to cross his arms in the tiny space.

"If I had known  _ this _ is how we were getting on board, I would have bought a kiddy pool and called  _ that _ a vacation."

"Once we’re onboard, you’ll be singing a new tune.” He half assures-half threatens.

"And what if we get tossed off the boat as soon as they realize we snuck onboard?" 

"Have you  _ seen _ this crew!? They'll never put two and two together." He brushes your concern off.

While he did have a point, you still think you could have planned this better.

"We shouldn't have put two together in this crate. Can't you be any smaller!?"

“I’m not wasting my energy for something so unnecessary. You have plenty of room. **_I’M_** the one who’s cramped! We better get complimentary massages on the cruise.” He moans melodramatically.

“You really want a massage from clumsy flippers?” You cannot imagine the brutal slapping these fuzzy wuzzies might be capable of inflicting. 

“Well, then you can just give me a massage later.” He winks with a twinkle in his eye.

You roll your eyes at him. Even if you wouldn’t mind giving him a massage, you didn’t want to reward him for stuffing you in a box.

Out of all the ways you could have snuck onboard, you chose the most boring option. You’re unable to reach any entertainment that might be in your pockets, and the conversation thus far was rather lackluster.

Your only other option is to curl up the best you can in the ghost pile and try to ignore your surroundings. Pretty much what you usually do at home, but at least you have the sound of the ocean and seals to lull you to sleep.

“Tell me when we get there.” You yawn as you use him as your makeshift pillow.

Your eyes aren’t even closed for a minute when the glow of Snatcher’s eyes shine through your eyelids.

_ "Hey~" _

"Not happening."

“I didn’t even SAY anything yet!” He grumbles, his face backing away from you.

You look up at him accusingly, knowing that even though you could only see his facial features in the dark, he could see you just fine.

“You were thinking about it.” You shake your head in disbelief, wondering how he could be thinking about certain things at a time like this.

"What else do you suppose we do to pass the time?" Even if the pout on his face wasn’t seen clearly, it was evident in his voice.

"Think about our place in the universe?" You suggest as you try to lay your head back down.

"I would like my place in the universe to be between your legs."

“You’re  _ already  _ between my legs, and everywhere else for that matter!” You remind him, leaning your hands on him as you try to sit up.

“You’re the one that keeps rubbing against me! Quit your squirming around!” He growls, trying to coil around you tighter despite the little wiggle room he already has.

“Am I laying directly on your dick?” You glance behind yourself, but you’re unable to differencient one inch of this noodle from the rest of him.

“Don’t ask about it if you’re not going to look for it.”

You consider your options for a moment.

_ “Hey, Snatcher.” _

You can see his eyes widen in curiosity as he leans down closer, before they turn into his usual smug look.

“Why,  _ yes?”  _ His voice a low purr as it echoes through your head.

“Sneak attack!”

You grin as you tickle anywhere you can reach, which is most of his noodly stomach. Snatcher yelps in surprise, split seconds before he springs up and slams his head against the lid of the container.

You immediately stop and cover your face to hide any smile or remorse that might be apparent.

Snatcher goes eerily quiet and the glow from his face disappears, leaving you metaphorically alone in the dark.

“Hey, come on… I’m sorry.” You looked around, trying to find him. “I didn’t know you would spring up like a slinky."

You’re unsure of which direction to apologize to and you were almost afraid that he somehow left without you noticing, when his coils start to tighten around you.

You try to push yourself above him, but find yourself swimming against the tide of darkness. His body seems to be getting heavier as it constricts your movement. If he continues squeezing, you might not leave this crate with him, and he doesn’t show any sign of stopping.

"Snatcher, some of us have to breathe in here."

You try to reason with him when your hand brushes against a chilly wetness in the dark. The gentle touch is enough to get Snatcher to slow his action, even if just for a second, it confirms what your hand just found.

You’re just barely able to press your palm to the opening, His tight grip loosens, allowing you to take deep breaths again.

_ “Found it.”  _ You smile as you rub against the opening.

Snatcher relaxes around you, the glow returns to his eyes and you find his face directly next to you. Another faint glow shines from across the box. His cock pushes out of its sheath, desperately wiggling against your hand.

“Is that why you were so grumpy?" You smirk as you start to stroke his length.

“Why don’t you see if you can reach your mouth down there?" He still sounds irritated, but he seems more eager to reason with you now.

“If you can't reach your dick from here, neither can I." Now was not the time to test your flexibility. 

"There is a warm hole much closer to it." Snatcher reminds you as his hips roll against your hand.

"I can't reach that either." 

"But I can!" He grins and your pants suddenly become undone not a moment later.

"...Was that your tail?"

"Sure is! Just one of the  _ many _ benefits you get for traveling with me!"

You're surprised by just how quickly it manages to pull down your pants. You lean back against his chest and he hooks his hands under your arms to support you.

Once you were settled into his 'lap,' you felt a coldness slither up your back. His tail gently wraps itself around your throat, the tip coming to rest over your eyes.

"I can hardly see already." You huff, unable to  _ see  _ the point of this.

"Then you shouldn't mind in the slightest!" He laughs, his dick bouncing against you while he guffaws.

"Just fuck me already." You huff, already wet in several places and unsure of who caused it.

"Now, is that anyway to get what we want around here?" His voice suddenly turns into that chilling whisper he scarcely used.

His slick cock rubs against your opening as his tongue finds its way along your neck.

"Wasn't this your idea?" You remind him and his tail gives you its own reminder with a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not a fan of your tone right now." His voice low and dangerous.

"The feeling is mutual."

_ "Oh, is it now? I'm starting to think you like when I talk like this. You don't want me to stop, do you?"  _

"Don't stop now, we're just getting to the good part." You manage a smile, just to piss him off. "We should do this more often."

**_"Wrong answer."_ **

You feel his hand start to brush over your clit, barely ghosting over the sensitive nerves as you hear the sound of his other hand start to pleasure himself.

_ "Hey now…  _ Wouldn't it feel better just to be inside me?"

"You're not in a position to negotiate, you're in a position to  _ beg."  _ He hisses, his voice both surrounding you and inside you.

His hand teases over your mound, always pulling away when you try to rub against him. You can feel his breath on your neck, heavy and staticy when he moans. Any noises that escape his mouth do nothing to cover up the sounds of him stroking himself.

No matter how much you wiggle and grind against him, he has a tight hold on you. You're unable to get off and forced to endure the sounds of his pleasure in the suffocating darkness.

You swallow heavily, and swallow your pride with it.

_"Please, Snatcher?_ _Please? I need you so fucking bad!"_

"Now that's what I like to hear!" His voice perks up again as he thrusts upwards into you, that generous length finally stretching your walls.

Snatcher hungrily slides in and out of you, making his entire length slam into you each time, wiggling and squirming along your warm walls. He's pent up from his own teasing and can't focus on anything but using you like a human fleshlight.

_ "Snatcher." _ You moan out his name, both as encouragement and a warning as you grow ever closer to relief.

Relief from the pleasure, relief from the pain, relief of being cramped in a box.

The rush of pleasure shakes into your core, tingling up your spine as you heat up. You squeeze onto his cock as he thrusts into you, every movement sending another spark up into you.

You barely feel the weight of his head hunched over your shoulder, wanting to watch your o-face, no doubt.

He lets out a droning moan as he pumps frigid cum into you, fucking your oversensitive flesh through his own orgasm.

Only your dripping and shivering, does he bother to pull out of you. He leans tiredly against the wall of the crate, holding you against him.

He pants heavily as he comes down from his high, though you can't think straight enough to wonder why a ghost would need to pant.

His tail removes itself from your face and neck, resting itself around your stomach with barely a twitch of energy left.

"Are we there yet?" Snatcher huffs impatiently, as if he didn't just blow his load.

You take this as a 'go check' and gingerly push open the top of the crate. The distract change from being shut in the darkness to the sunlight of the open ocean was harsh, but thankfully not enough to blind you. Once you regain your eyesight, you blink into the distance.

You see a ship.

The ship you're  _ supposed  _ to be on right now. 

You decide to stay in the crate a bit longer.

_ "Nope." _


End file.
